


Preparation

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pre-Book(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa prepares for her big day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Alyssialui, who won week 1 of my Pairing of the Week Drabble Competition that I host at HPFC forum. She wanted a fluffy Lucissa.
> 
> Written for the het pairing boot camp challenge at HPFC forum. Prompt: love

Narcissa stared at herself in the mirror. She knew she was a vision in white. Her blonde hair was curled so it framed her face. Her lips were painted a pale pink and her cheeks were slightly red, just the right amount of blush to enhance her already stunning features. Her blue eyes were bright and happy. Her dress clung to her curves, but it still maintained her modesty. All in all, she looked like a woman in love.

 

Narcissa smiled when she thought about her soon-to-be husband. Their marriage was arranged like most Pure-blood marriages, but unlike some of her friends, Narcissa was extremely lucky. She fell in love with her betrothed, and she knew he returned the sentiment.

Lucius was a year ahead of her in Hogwarts, but he made his interest in her known during her fifth year. He sent her small trinkets and took her to Hogsmeade when allowed to. He never acted as if he was bothered to be marrying her. In fact, he admitted that if she hadn't been his betrothed, he would have still fallen for her. She wasn't sure if she should believe it, but she hoped his words were true.

Narcissa knew she was going to be happy with Lucius. Sometimes he could be a little unapproachable, but he was never that way with her. He always treated her as if she was the most important person to him.

She hoped they'd have a child right away. She couldn't imagine anything more perfect than a child that was half of her and half of him. It would be a symbol of their love.

Bellatrix suddenly burst in, her hair in disarray and makeup to prominent.

Narcissa sighed, but she didn't bother admonishing her sister. She knew it would be no use.

"It's time, Cissy."

Narcissa smiled. She turned back to the mirror and made sure nothing was out of place. She looked perfect, though. Just like always.

When she entered the garden and her eyes met Lucius's, she felt warmth in her chest. As long as she had Lucius, she knew she'd be okay.


End file.
